


You're Gonna Feel the Sting

by rubychan05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James and Lily die, no one thinks to find Remus. He's been gone too long, removed from their lives just enough that his days as a Marauder have become distant memory. It's Peter that everyone flocks to, Peter that receives the hugs, the apologies, the shared grief.</p><p>Remus sits in the Shrieking Shack alone, eyes dry, remembering when everything used to be - not simple, things were never simple for them - easier, when their lives hadn't been tarnished by war, and suspicion, and doubted friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Feel the Sting

When James and Lily die, no one thinks to find Remus. He's been gone too long, removed from their lives just enough that his days as a Marauder have become distant memory. It's Peter that everyone flocks to, Peter that receives the hugs, the apologies, the shared grief.

Remus sits in the Shrieking Shack alone, eyes dry, remembering when everything used to be - not simple, things were never simple for them - easier, when their lives hadn't been tarnished by war, and suspicion, and doubted friendship.

They thought he was the spy. They never said anything, of course: they didn't want to give him chance to escape. But Remus could tell all the same. It was there in their eyes, in the gazes that suddenly avoided his, the stumbled over words and awkward silences. It had hurt, knowing that even his friends had finally started buying into the werewolf prejudice thing. Voldemort was using werewolves. Remus was a werewolf. Obviously he was no longer to be trusted.

He'd never confronted them. Just melted away after dinner one night and never returned, burying himself into the little Order work still coming his way, working nights as a hospital janitor just to make ends meet. It had just seemed easier.

Now James and Lily are dead, and Sirius is on the run, and Peter by all reports is going out of his mind with grief. And Remus is just so, so tired.

Dumbledore's the one who finds him in the end, blue eyes dark and sympathetic. Remus flinches at the first squeeze of his shoulder - it's been months since anyone actually touched him - but resists the urge to attack, smiling tiredly up at his old headmaster.

"Just like old times, isn't it Albus? Now all we need to do is go see Poppy, let her cover me in bandages and..."

"Remus." Dumbledore's voice is gentle as he interrupts him, every syllable warm and comforting. "It's ok to cry."

Remus laughs bitterly, letting his head drop down until his greying hair slides forward to cover his face.

"I know. But if I do, it won't be for the right people."

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I read Prisoner of Azkaban, Remus Lupin just leapt off the page and into my heart. I'd enjoyed Philosopher's Stone, endured Chamber of Secrets...but now I'd fallen in love with the HP universe. The Marauders made the series for me and Remus dominated everything. 
> 
> To this day, I would pay money I don't have to read at least one book dedicated to the Marauders' time at Hogwarts and their lives after leaving school.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
